Good Times gonna come
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Conjunto de ficlets dramione


Conjunto de ficlets dramione sob o POV dos professores

* * *

><p><strong>Trelawney<strong>  
>- Oh meu querido, sua borra de chá não poderia ser mais favorável! Você vai casar com alguém que você ama desde o dia que a conheceu, vocês foram feitos um para o outro, Srta. Parkinson, você está bem? Parece que esta com falta de ar, suspirando tanto, enfim, essa pessoa, é igual a você nos detalhes e diferente em todo o resto. Ela tem olhos castanhos, cabelos escuros... Sim Srta. Parkinson? Deixe-me ver... Sua xícara me diz que é uma mulher de sorte e vai ter tudo o que deseja na vida! Parabéns à vocês dois por terem xícaras tão favoráveis!<p>

- Não é patético? - Hermione, surpreendera Harry e Ron, eles não haviam notado quando ela chegara.  
>- Você tem que parar de chegar de repente, sempre me assusta - Ron reclamou a olhando feio.<br>- O que é patético? - Harry perguntou antes que Hermione respondesse à Ron causando outra briga desnecessária.  
>- O sorriso da Parkinson, vejam só, a Trelawney acabou de falar que ela e Malfoy vão casar, e o pior é que ela acreditou.<br>- Bem, não sei não Hermione, mas eles tem tudo para casarem: são ricos, slytherins, e as famílias são amigas.  
>- Ron, apenas olhe para cara do Malfoy - os três se viraram e notaram a expressão meio desesperada de Malfoy - Ele não quer isso, não é obvio?<p>

Não houve tempo de Ron responder a professora chegara à mesa deles.

- O que não é obvio, Srta. Granger?  
>- Que você acabou de se enganar, de novo, professora, é obvio que Malfoy não vai casar,, muito menos com a Parkinson.<br>- Ah você se acha muito inteligente. O que sua xícara diz sobre você - a professora tirou a xícara de suas mãos e começou a gira-la.  
>- Diz que o chá estava sem açúcar, professora.<br>- Não, ela diz que você nunca vai ter amor verdadeiro! Oh, que triste destino você esta fadada!  
>- Ainda é melhor do que o de Malfoy...<p>

Houve um _creck_ e a professora foi conferir o que Neville fizera daquela vez, não prestando atenção nas risadas abafadas dos três.

**Anos mais tarde **

- Eu recebi uma carta da professora Trelawney, mandando felicitações pelo nosso casamento, me lembrando que ela tinha previsto isso.

Draco comentava a história enquanto tomavam chá, Hermione já sorria.

- Eu respondi agradecendo, falando que, na verdade, ela disse que eu ficaria com a Pansy, e você sozinha.  
>- E ela?<br>- Inventou uma desculpa qualquer, falando que se ela tivesse nos dito a verdade, não teríamos ficado juntos, por causa do destino e blá blá blá. Ela é só uma velha charlatã.

Hermione riu, terminou, de tomar o chá e ficou olhando o fundo da xícara.

- O que você tanto olha nessa xícara?  
>- Acabei de ver uma mensagem da Trelawney... "E tem mais uma coisa, vocês vão ter um filho" que coisa não? Como será que ela fez isso?<br>- Deixa eu ver, não é possível! - Draco tirou a xícara das mãos da esposa, procurando a tal da mensagem - Mas não tem nada escrito aqui!  
>- Isso não muda o fato que seja verdade.<p>

Então Draco viu o sorriso da esposa, compreendeu, jogou a xícara pro alto e foi abraçá-la. Ainda bem que a professora estava errada.  
><p>

* * *

><br>**Flitwick**  
>- Você se importaria se eu me sentasse aqui?<br>- Claro que não, fique à vontade, professor.

Ele ocupou o espaço que Pansy deixou vazio quando foi chorar no banheiro. Você não se importava de verdade, a cadeira continuaria vazia porque sua atenção continuaria na mesma pessoa.

- Esta gostando da festa?  
>- Claro, a decoração que o senhor fez ficou muito bonita, professor.<br>- Oh, não foi nada, só um pouquinho de magia e fadas coloridas... Mas o melhor ainda esta por vir.

O mínimo de interesse passou pela sua mente, talvez fosse algo que valesse à pena ver. Talvez fosse um feitiço que escureceria todo salão, dando a única chance que teria de se aproximar-se.

- E o que poderia ser melhor que todo o baile?  
>- Eu não posso te contar, Sr. Malfoy, mas na última música da noite, quem estiver na pista de dança vai ver o feitiço, eu não perderia se fosse você.<br>- É uma pena, mas minha acompanhante já se retirou.  
>- Mas ainda tem várias meninas que você pode convidar, veja aquela ali, de azul, ela esta indo embora, se você for rápido, poderá alcançá-la.<br>- É a Granger, professor, ela não gostaria de dançar comigo.

Como você era patético. Falando sobre Granger com Flitwick? Por Merlin, você precisava dormir e esquecer Granger, o baile e o azul. Você se levantou, e disse boa noite, mas ainda conseguiu a voz aguda do professor.

- Bem, a última música logo vai tocar, é sua última chance de ver uma mágica maravilhosa. E acredite, ela funciona.

E algo, talvez, a magia, você não saberia dizer, te fez _correr atrás de Granger_ a coisa mais insensata da sua vida. Mas a noite estava acabando, e ela era a sabe-tudo, iria querer ver a último feitiço do baile.

Ela estava subindo as escadas. Você a alcançou, e ela te olhou com uma expressão incrédula.

- O que você quer, Malfoy?  
>- O professor Flitwick me disse que vai ter uma magia especial na última música. Você vai querer ver isso.<br>- Não, acho que não, prefiro dormir e...  
>- Tudo bem, eu queria mesmo saber algo que você não sabe de qualquer jeito.<p>

Você desceu as escadas, não para voltar no salão, mas pras masmorras e xingar-se de idiota até você esquecê-la. Só que você ouviu santos batendo no mármore e alguém bufando, olhou para trás e lá ela estava: te seguindo.

- Só estou indo para pedir o tal do feitiço pro professor Flitwick, Malfoy...  
>- Bem, nós vamos perder se você não vir mais rápido.<p>

Você sorriu, por dentro e por fora. Merda, você sorriu por causa dela e estava feliz por causa que ela estava andando ao seu lado, na direção contraria de todos os outros estudantes. Você é patético.

A última música tocava, a banda já havia saído e tudo que havia no salão eram cadeiras mesas, uma vitrola rodando um disco gasto e as fadas coloridas dançando pelo teto.

- Malfoy, você me enganou! Não tem nada aqui!  
>- Calma! O professor disse que tínhamos que estar na pista de dança.<p>

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou, ela não acreditava em você, e se ela fosse menos curiosa não teria nem parado pra te ouvir nas escadas. O engraçado, Malfoy, é que você pegou a mão dela, e a puxou para pista, e ela deixou. Seria essa a magia?

- Nada aconteceu, Malfoy, só me explica qual é a graça de me enganar com uma besteiras dessas?  
>- Talvez a gente tenha que dançar...<br>- Malfoy, sou eu, Granger, não sou a Pansy, não vou dançar com você, alias não entendo porque você quer dançar comigo, nos odiamos, lembra?

Contudo, você já tinha a mão dela, foi fácil tocar na cintura dela, foi mais fácil ainda a conduzir para dançar, ela se calou, e colocou a outra mão no seu ombro. E te olhou.

Nessa hora sua vida mudou.

As fadas coloridas continuavam a voar pelo salão, os flocos de neve ainda pareciam parados no ar, não havia mágica nenhuma vinda do salão. Toda a magia vinha de vocês.

Por isso a beijou. E ela te beijou de volta, porque a magia funciona. No final, ou no começo, mas funciona, e é isso que importa.  
><p>

* * *

><p>Slughorn<p>Ela era sua melhor aluna desde Lily Evans.  
>Suas melhores alunas tinham o péssimo hábito de se envolver em guerras contra o mal (Você sempre disse as duas que elas talvez devessem ter ido para sua casa e não correrem riscos, as duas riam, as duas eram gryffindor demais para <em>não<em> lutar.  
>Sobretudo, as duas tinham a tendência de se casarem com as mesmas pessoas que implicavam em Hogwarts.<br>Mas Hermione Granger se superara. Casar-se com Draco Malfoy, um ex death eater, ex slytherin, eles costumavam se odiar, não era? Malfoy era um garoto arrogante, prepotente, mimado, jamais a mereceria.  
>E com os dedos cheios de açúcar do melhor abacaxi da dedos de mel disse isso à ela (Ora, você podia arranjar ótimos pretendentes! McLaggen, por exemplo, era ideal).<br>E ela riu, agradeceu, mas havia escolhido os caminhos azuis dos olhos de Draco, e era feliz assim.  
>E você, pensou que Lily teve um grande destino, embora trágico.<br>Talvez Hermione tivesse um grande destino, e ele esperava que fossem tão felizes quanto o sorriso dela quando disse sim.  
><hr>  
><strong>Hagrid<strong>  
>- Eu não acredito que exista um homem bom o suficiente para você, Mione, você é especial demais para ser de qualquer um.<br>- Ah Hagrid, agora você esta falando como meu pai. Mas é claro que existe alguém, todas as pessoas do mundo precisam de alguém.  
>- Bem eu confesso que já te imaginei com Ron ou com Harry, não precisa ficar vermelha, tenho certeza de que não fui o único que já pensei nisso, não me interrompa ainda, mas agora que eles estão te tratando tão mal por causa de uma vassoura! Não sei, você tem em ajudado tanto, Mione, e por isso acho que você tem que ficar com alguém bom. Bom o suficiente para você.<br>- E quão bom seria suficiente?  
>- Não sei, bom como Jesus, por exemplo.<p>Ela deu uma risada cristalina, daquelas que ela sempre dava com Ron ou com Harry, e Hagrid sentiu-se bem por fazê-la rir depois de tantas lagrimas. Jamais fora pai, mas naquele momento, sentiu seu dever cumprido, sentiu seu coração bater mais calmamente. E imaginou que, se algum dia fosse pai e, algum dia precisasse dar um conselho. Se sentiria assim.<p>

- Tudo bem, eu prometo que ele vai ser bom como Jesus, Hagrid - os vestígios da risada ficavam tatuados no sorriso aberto e gentil que ela falava - E ele vai ser um cavalheiro.  
>- Então ele não poderá ser o Ron, do jeito que ele come, jamais vai se parecer com um cavalheiro.<p>

A menina ponderou, um pouco desanimada, talvez com a perspectiva que Ron não poderia ser seu cavalheiro, ela queria que fosse.

- Então ele só tem que falar como um, agir como um só se eu tiver sorte.

Riu de novo daquele mesmo jeito, e Hagrid achou que talvez ela casasse com Ron, seria o mais provável, ele teria que conversar com o rapaz e lhe abrir os olhos alguma hora.

**- X - **

- É verdade que você bateu no Malfoy?  
>- Hagrid, ele te ofendeu! Ele é um bruto, um idiota arrogante que precisa de dois seguranças por ai, mas não consegue nem se defender sozinha, ele é um babaca idiota preconceituoso que me da nos nervos! Eu o odeio, simplesmente!<p>

Foi a vez de Hagrid rir, abertamente, uma imagem engraçada lhe ocorreu, era absurda é claro, mas imaginou o quão engraçado seria, se o cavalheiro de Mione acabasse por ser o Malfoy, riu com a imagem mental de Malfoy lhe dando uma aliança, e ela outro soco no nariz (talvez ela o quebrasse na segunda tentativa). A menina o olhava emburrada, como se pudesse congelar a risada de Hagrid com os olhos.

**- X - **

- Tudo bem, eu vou te contar, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai contar nada a Harry ou Ron, certo? Eu vou com o Vitor.  
>- Qual Vitor? Aquele do 5º ano da Ravenclaw? Aquele é um bom garoto, sempre me ajuda a organizar as coisas e...<br>- Não! Vou com Vitor Krum! Não me olhe desse jeito, Hagrid!  
>- Mas ele é adversário do Harry!, Mione talvez não seja uma boa idéia, ele é da Durmanstang!<br>- Não seja preconceituoso, Hagrid, ele é legal ia na biblioteca só para tentar falar comigo, e é muito gentil, um verdadeiro cavalheiro!  
>- Quando Harry e Ron souberem...<br>- Vão se tocar que eu sou uma garota! Agora que os dois levaram foras é que _pensaram_ em ir comigo, e o pior é que Ron não acreditou que eu tinha um par!  
><strong>- X - <strong>

- Harry está namorando a Cho Chang, do sexto ano da Ravenclaw.  
>- E você está bem com isso?<br>- Claro! Eu estou feliz por Harry, mesmo que a Cho seja meio triste (não sei tenho a impressão de que eles se juntaram porque são duas pessoas tristes, e não porque se gostam.)  
>- E Ron?<br>- Ele ainda deve brincar de bonecos, é tão imaturo que me irrita! (Eu acho que ele nunca beijou uma garota).  
>- Você gosta dele não é?<br>- Quem? Eu gosto dos dois, são meus melhores amigos.  
>- Mas Ron é seu cavalheiro, não é?<p>

Ela olhou para um ponto acima da janela. O silencio denunciava a resposta dela, e descobrir isso sozinho te fez sentir novamente como um pai. Um bom pai.

- Um dia ele vai crescer, e vai te ver, Mione.

Ela só sorriu para você. E aquilo foi o suficiente para que vocês dois entendessem que ela o esperaria.

**- X - **

- O Ron cresceu, Hagrid.

A voz dela estava embargada, ela era forte demais para mostrar os sentimentos, até mesmo para você.

- O que aconteceu?  
>- Ele e Lavender Brown estão juntos.<p>

Não foram necessárias mais nenhuma palavra, Hagrid a abraçaria se não tivesse medo de quebrá-la, preparou um chá, e fez o que outro pai faria: escutou seu silêncio.

**- X - **

- Eu sei que é surpreendente. Mas, ele gosta de mim. De verdade, não como Ron.  
>- Eu não sei se você deve confiar no que ele diz.<br>- Você também não acredita que alguém possa gostar de mim de verdade, não é?

Ela se levantou, e o olhou de forma acusatória. Você não seria um bom pai, porque ela estava certa. Quando ela te contou que estava com Draco Malfoy - aquele mesmo que você imaginou sendo socado caso tentasse algo com ela - você simplesmente achou que ele estava a usando, que aquilo fazia parte de qualquer plano maior e maligno que envolvia você-sabe-quem.

- Me desculpe, eu acredito sim que alguém ame você de verdade, Mione, só que o Malfoy não é bom, a família dele não presta.  
>- Você está sendo tão preconceituoso quanto Ron ou Harry. Agora que ele sabe o que é a Guerra, ele não quer isso. Ele quer ser bom, as pessoas só tem que aceitar isso.<br>- Ele jamais vai ser bom como Jesus...  
>- Mas ele fala como um cavalheiro, e isso me basta.<p>

A determinação da voz dela te fez acreditar nos sentimentos dele. Hermione Granger jamais se enganaria, de qualquer forma, se ela dizia que aquilo era verdade. Então era verdade.  
><p>

* * *

><p>Minerva<p>- Por que você esta fazendo isso, Sr Malfoy?  
>- Me chame de patético, mas eu a amo, e quero estar do lado dela.<br>- Você diz do lado dela na guerra?  
>- Em tudo.<p>Draco Malfoy era um bruxo atrevido, não era confiável, arrogante. Não gostava dele, como pessoa, mas Dumbledore lhe ensinara que segundas chances são as coisas mais importantes na vida de alguém.<p>

- Hermione é como uma filha pra mim.  
>- Eu sei, por isso vim falar com a senhora, ela não está bem.<br>- Ela me pareceu bem da ultima vez que a vi.  
>- Não, ela esta escondendo algo, fugindo talvez... Eu acho que ela não esta agüentando a pressão, por isso quero estar do lado dela.<br>- E seus pais?  
>- Vocês podem protegê-los. Eles já não são fiéis ao Lord das Trevas, somos covardes e temos medo dele.<br>- Não podemos ter covardes na ordem.  
>- Eu não vou ser covarde, quero lutar, por ela, com ela.<p>

A determinação da voz dele a fez sorrir, Dumbledore costumava dizer que amor era a chave de tudo, e o amor fazia de um inimigo, um companheiro, em tempos de guerra, companheiros são para sempre.

- Vou discutir com algumas outras pessoas o seu caso, Draco, mas creio que você será aceito, se isso fizer Hermione mais feliz, precisamos de um pouco de felicidade.

Ele agradeceu e saiu. Por Merlin, ele havia se tornado um homem. Um homem digno, e a professora desejou que eles ficassem juntos, de verdade, que casassem e tivessem filhos, só ela poderia fazer dele um homem melhor.

E só ele poderia tê-la.  
><p>

* * *

><p>Snape<p>- Ela é uma sangue-ruim, Draco.  
>- Eu sei.<br>- Não desista dela.

Ele não era o pai dele, não era próximo. Mas experiência existe para lembrarmos dos nossos erros. Não era justo que mais um slytherin trocasse o amor pelas trevas, e Draco ainda tinha tempo mudar a própria vida.

- Eu não quero seus conselhos, eu sei o que eu quero pra minha vida.  
>- Você acha que sabe, porque é prepotente e arrogante.<br>- Você nem tinha que saber sobre nós, você só quer atrapalhar o meu caminho...  
>- Ela sabe da sua missão?<br>- Claro que não! Ela é inimiga! Eu só a estou seduzindo para...  
>- Draco, não minta pra mim. E me escute, os tempos bons estão por vir, certifique-se que nesses novos tempos, você esteja com as pessoas certas.<p>

Saiu andando, com raiva por não ter poder de mudá-lo, Ele tinha todas as chances do mundo, os pais dele não, se ele fosse um pouco mais slytherin pensaria em si mesmo e aceitaria uma sangue-ruim. O preconceito era muito maior que as crenças dele.

E os tempos bons viriam, sempre vinham, mesmo que demorem, ele preferiria estar com Lily. E mesmo que Granger seja irritante, e mesmo que ele preferisse que eles estivesse com a Srta. Parkinson, o professor sabia como aquela história terminaria, e não era justo.  
>Pelo menos dessa vez, a história teria <em>uma<em> chance de dar certo. E aquilo bastava.  
><p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore<p>- Talvez você ainda seja muito jovem para entender, Sr. Malfoy, a importância do amor.  
>- E você muito velho para descobrir que ele não existe, professor.<p>Ele queria salva-lo. Ele sabia o que ele estava passando, já passara por isso, em circunstancias diferentes, é claro, mas sabia o que Draco estava perdendo, e não deixaria ele perder - já haviam perdas demais naquela guerra.<p>

- E porque amor não existiria, Sr Malfoy?  
>- Por que, se existisse, não estaríamos em guerra, as pessoas se uniriam e não teriam medo, principalmente, se amor existisse, não existiria a solidão, e eu sei que solidão existe, professor.<br>- Se você não soubesse o que é solidão não saberia como é ter alguém. As coisas se completam, Sr. Malfoy, precisamos de paz para ter guerra, mentira para ter verdade, tristeza para ter felicidade, ódio para ter amor.  
>- Eu ainda não acredito.<br>- Você não acredita ou não quer acreditar?

Draco bufou, revirou os olhos, e olhou pela janela, não precisava responder aquilo, não queria ser mais humilhado, obrigado. Precisava acabar logo com aquilo, ver Granger e, não, vê-la não estava nos planos, tinha que voltar à sala precisa e consertar a droga do armário.

- Qual é o objetivo dessa conversa, professor?  
>- Salvar sua vida.<br>- Eu não preciso ser salvo.  
>- Não é isso que a Srta. Granger acha.<br>- O que ela acha ou deixa de achar não é problema meu, professor.

Como ela tivera coragem? Ele pedira segredo, não queria que mais ninguém soubesse, tinha dito que não queria lutar, mas não tinha como desistir, não com aquela marca no ante-braço. Granger maldita, qual era a dificuldade dela em não se meter.

- Eu sei sobre vocês.  
>- Não tem nenhum vocês, e se o senhor me da licença, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo suas besteiras, <em>professor<em>.  
>- Você não vai até terminamos, por favor, sente-se.<br>- O amor, Sr. Malfoy, é o que move as pessoas. E o que as faz viver.  
>- Meus pais não precisam disso, nem você, que nem é casado!<br>- Existem várias formas de amar, e tenho certeza que seus pais se encaixam em alguma, assim como eu. A questão, Draco, é que você esta lutando por algo que você nem acredita mais, nem ama mais, esta lutando por algo vazio.  
>- Você não tem como saber.<p>

Dumbledore sorria de forma compreensiva, e aquilo causava uma agonia no peito de Draco, ele não queria compreensão, queria ser preso, queria ser ignorado, queria ser esquecido, fugir e esperar a merda da guerra acabar, para voltar e tentar recuperar o que a guerra não levaria (essa era a parte que ele pensava em Granger, mas jamais admitiria isso, de qualquer jeito).

- Mas eu sei, Sr. Malfoy, só não cometa os mesmos erros de Tom Riddle, você é um jovem extraordinário, você merece amor, só considere isso da próxima vez que pensar em desistir da Srta. Granger, você sabe, tanto quanto eu, quem vai ganhar essa guerra, independente dos seus pais, escolha o seu lado, e reze para que ele seja o certo. Se quer uma dica, a Srta. Granger não costuma errar, eu iria para o mesmo lado que ela. Mas isso são apenas conselhos de um velho tolo.

- Eu não posso deixar meus pais.  
>- Por causa do amor, não é mesmo? Quanto a isso, não se preocupe, a Ordem pode protegê-los.<br>- Ela não quer mais ficar comigo.  
>- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Apenas peça desculpas. Não sei como duas pessoas tão orgulhosas conseguiram ficar juntas, mas se ficaram, é porque devem ficar.<br>- Posso ir agora?  
>- Claro, escolha bem os seus caminhos, Draco, mesmo que possamos voltar ao tempo, não podemos voltar nossas escolhas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ndeh:**

Então xuxus, estou há eras para postar a fic, e sempre esqueço. foi feita pra um desafio do 6v, e combina com um fanmix, quem tiver interesse procura 6v no google e manda uma pm aqui que eu mostro (colocaria no meu perfil se soubesse como por links)

**Reviews?**

**;*  
><strong>


End file.
